


Just This Once

by Time_Sequence



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i literally have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Sequence/pseuds/Time_Sequence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss me while everyone’s looking.”<br/>Pulling him close, Chevalier grins wolfishly, danger glinting in his eyes. He runs his fingers through Philippe’s hair and whispers in his ear.<br/>“Let’s make some headlines.” </p>
<p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been translated into Russian by the lovely gerardwayz and can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4117452

“Kiss me while everyone’s looking.”

Chevalier glances at him with curiosity, his head tilting slightly to the side. Philippe can see the gears turning in his head.

The festivities continue around them as royalty and millionaires mix together. The press are here in swathes, their camera flashes glistening among the crowd to report on the glamorous occasion of his brother, the young king’s birthday celebration.

He knows what is to come after this. His mother and Louis have arranged for him to marry Henriette, an English princess. Despite what the public may think, royalty rarely marries for love, even today. What will follow is an elaborate charade as he and Henriette pretend to be caught on dates by the paparazzi and lies are fed to the press about their personal lives. Then Philippe will propose with his great-grandmother’s ring or some other priceless family heirloom, Henriette will join him in France and they’ll pop out some babies – two would probably be enough to appease the public. He knows his mother hopes he will fall in love with Henriette along the way.

_“She really is very beautiful, Philippe. I don’t know why you’re so against this…”_

He just wants to scream.

He knows Chevalier knows. About Henriette. About his mother and brother’s hair-brained schemes. About how very little freedom he really has and the independence he desperately desires. Just this once, he want s to shed all the farce and labels – _prince, duke, brother_ ( _fiancé_ , soon to be added to the list) – and just be _Philippe_. Of course Chevalier knows this.

Pulling him close, Chevalier grins wolfishly, danger glinting in his eyes. He runs his fingers through Philippe’s hair and whispers in his ear.

“Let’s make some headlines.” He pauses a moment and then his smile grows wider. “I do believe this may ruin your relationship with your girlfriend-to-be.”

“My mother will by furious. And my brother…”

“All the more reason, then.”

Chevalier smiles dangerously and Philippe finds himself smiling back while Chevalier leans in and softly pecks his lips before taking his hand and drawing him into the throng of the crowd. He sees Louis, surrounded by women and probably flirting incessantly. Louis does not see him – but he soon will. Butterflies flutter in his stomach and he thinks maybe this is a bad idea, maybe he should tell Chevalier to stop… but then the blonde turns and winks at him and excitement stirs within him. Finally, he is going to do something for himself. Not for his mother. Not for his brother. Not for France.

Just this once.

When their lips do meet there is silence. A hush forms as the party goers turn to stare at them. Maybe a glass is dropped somewhere in the distance. They part slightly and over Chevalier’s shoulder he can see Louis, his face currently a mixture of confusion and shock. His mother is another story but he decides he doesn’t care.

Chevalier kisses him with all he has and this time there is no silence – cameras flash around them and reporters shout but there is only them.


End file.
